Kara’s Looking for Boyfriend
by Milky Mikk
Summary: Ella busca novio… ¿cuál de los 3 será su pareja perfecta?


**Titulo del Fan Fiction:** Kara's Looking for Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** Legion of Superheroes no me pertenece. Este fan fic es solo para el entretenimiento de los fans.

**Summary: **Ella busca novio… ¿cuál de los 3 será su pareja perfecta?

**Nota de la autora:** Disculpen si cometo OoC. Es mi primer fan fic de LOSH.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capitulo 2: Future Boyfriend: ¿Lighting Lad?

Escapó del humo que se empezaba a extender por la cocina y vagabundeó un buen rato por los pasillos. Los legionarios seguro se encontraban en alguna misión, porque, por primera vez en su vida, no se topó con ninguno de sus amigos mientras buscaba a su siguiente futuro novio. Dobló por varias esquinas sin encontrarse con nadie. En la vigésimo sexta esquina encontró a Triplicate Girl.

-Hola Trip. ¿Qué hay?-preguntó a las chicas.

-¡Kara! ¡Qué sorpresa!-dijeron al unisonó-no te esperábamos por aquí hasta las 3.

-No tenía nada que hacer en casa, así que decidí venir por aquí antes de lo previsto-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Tripical.

-Por cierto, te sugiero no entrar a la cocina. Tuve un accidente haciendo galletas con la licuadora.

-Pero no necesitas la licuadora para hacer galle…

-El punto es que si no quieren ver a un lobo furioso, deben evitar entrar-puntualizó Kara-por cierto trillis, ¿has visto a Lighting?

-Sí. Está en la sala de videojuegos.

-Excelente-murmuró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, se despidieron, quedando en volverse a ver a la hora del tan esperado lonche y Kara fue directo a la sala indicada.

Lighting Lad estaba pegado al Play Station LX4 que había construido Brainiac 5. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nadie lo sabía, pero la cuestión era que lo había hecho y funcionaba de maravilla. Y lo mejor era que no necesitaban que se conectara la TV, sino que actuaba independientemente. Los comandos funcionaban con la mente, por lo que uno tenía que ponerse una especie de chuponcitos en la cabeza, presionar "ON" en la TV Plasma XJ y jugar. Claro que Brainy había hecho paralelamente al aparato unos KP's (como CD's con el juego dentro).

-¿Qué juegas Lighty?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Ah? Hola Kara-dijo apenas volteando a mirarla, ya que estaba a punto de ganar la carrera en "Need for Speed 1000XL" con "El Batimovil" en el circuito "The Last Hell", por el cual se había pasado las últimas 7 semanas jugando para vencer en puntaje a Brainy, que le llevaba la delantera con 999999, y él con 999989 ¡y no era justo! (y eso que había buscado en Internet Cheats para pasar con mayor facilidad los niveles, pero al parecer la creación de Brainy no dejaba instalar el chip con el habilitador de Cheats). Lighting decía ser el "Papi" de los videojuegos desde que Brainy construyó el "aparatito ese" (como lo llamaba Timber Wolf) y un desgraciado día a Brainy se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de jugarlo.

A Kara no le atraían mucho los videojuegos de autos sino era Mario Kart Characters Revolution. Pero ese de las carreras con autos alucinantes le pareció divertido.

-¿Puedo jugar?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Cuando termine-dijo apresuradamente para no perder la concentración. ¡Tres niveles más y lo lograba!

Kara se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Miró el reloj digital de la pared. Era la 13:30. Ya había pasado una media hora desde que había llegado a esa habitación y Lighting no había parado de jugar.

-Yo te paso el nivel. Soy buena en los juego de carreras-comentó Supergirl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees poder ganarle a Pinky & The Brain?-preguntó mirándola con suspicacia. Era imposible que una chica supiera de videojuegos.

-¡Claro!-repuso Kara parándose rápidamente-pan comido. E intercambiando lugares con Lighting, empezó la carrera. No sabía exactamente cómo manejar el Play Station LX4, ya que ella solo había jugado "Race of Pink's Kittens in Happyland", "Race Pandas on the island of love" (los cuales no eran de autos, sino de nubes) ella había rogado a su primo que le comprara los de guerras y luchas, pero él dijo que esos eran para chicos, no para chicas. También estaba "Mario Kart Characters Revolution", que había "encontrado" (según ella) en el cajón de videojuegos de su primo, donde decía "No tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia", a lo cual, ella no había hecho caso porque estaba aburrida y quería jugarlo por pura curiosidad.

El problema en ese momento no era el juego en sí, sino el "aparatito". Ella tenía el "Woo", el cual sería en nuestro tiempo el aclamado "Wii".

-Mmm-murmuró tratando de controlar el auto con su mente, pero este se iba incontrolablemente de izquierda a derecha, y como estaba en el modo de juego "Hard", la autopista no tenía baranditas (como sus otros juegos) para evitar que el auto cayera al despeñadero donde al final le aguardaba una burbujeante piscinita de lava hirviendo.

Lighting había ido al baño a ocupar sus necesidades biológicas y luego por algo de comer, pero se vio obligado a salir corriendo de la cocina porque Timber estaba de un humor de perros, o mejor dicho, de lobos y amenazaba con morderlo. Si no fuera por Phantom Girl, que lo detuvo para que no lo mordiera, estaría hecho queso rallado o carne molida, o quién sabe, tal vez algo peor... Para cuando regresó casi le da un ataque. Su puntaje había descendido de 999989 a 000199 (Brainy lo había diseñado para que el puntaje bajara conforme uno iba perdiendo en los niveles más altos).

-¿Pero qué rayos has hecho?-bramó mientras se arrancaba mechones de cabello.

-¿No es evidente? Perdí. Y todo por esa estúpida lava. Esto es demasiado difícil comparado a "Race of Pink's Kittens in Happyland"- murmuró quitándose los chupones de la frente y la nuca y dejándoselos a un atónito Lighting.

-¿Race of qué?

- Pink's Kittens in Happyland. No me culpes a mí. Los compró Superman-Lighting seguía con la boca abierta y cogió con manos temblorosas los chupones.

-Ahora me tendré que quedar otras 7 semanas-sollozó Lighting.

-Pues suerte-dijo mientras pensaba que un novio que no tolerara errores y se arrancara el pelo tras su novia perder un simple nivel de videojuego no valía la pena.

Ahora seguía Brainy y esperaba de corazón que este si le comprendiera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que te haya gustado el Fan Fic. Espero que haya sido al menos un poquito más largo que el capitulo anterior. Veré en continuarlo lo más pronto posible. Gracias por pasarte y leerlo.

Atte,

Milk.


End file.
